A Tale of Sinners
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission Number 1 of the Bttb Fan Fiction Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.**

* * *

**

**#1**

**Greed **

"You greedy little…" I squealed as I tacked him over the couch and we both fell towards the floor. "You know how much I was dying for that last slice of chocolate cake!" I continued, wrestling him down. "So much so, that I'm willing to take you for it." I said firmly, pinning him down and snatching the cake from his hand.

"No fair" He pouted from underneath me "I really wanted that piece too."

"On top of the _three _pieces you've had already?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned sheepishly. "You better watch it, the girls would go nuts if you lost this figure." I mumbled as the cake crumbled softly into my mouth.

"Oh lord." He replied mockingly, his voice turning into a high-pitched screechy girly screech "Heaven forbid losing this figure. Quick, must exercise," He continued, pushing me off him as he pulled himself up quickly "I can't let the boys see me looking like this. Must diet, must slim down, must be beautiful."

My smile fell, and he looked down on me, and instantly, his mockery stopped.

"Hey," he said gently, bending down in front of me "What's wrong?"

I swallowed in a deep breath of air, before meeting his hazel eyes.

"You…" I began, fiddling with my jacket, a little unsure of myself "You don't want me, to be like that, do you?"

He could only look at me, which caused my bottom lip to quiver, my eyes beginning to sting with salty tears. Finally, when I could take it no more, I pushed him off me and ran towards the door.

Only, I'd taken five steps, before he grabbed my arm and pulled be into him, his toned arms enveloping me into a hug. I pounded his chest with my small fists, letting all the anger, frustration, and fear out.

"You know," He said finally, as his hands fiddled with strands of my untamed hair "There are a million little reasons why I love you. And that's one of them, because you never know how beautiful you truly are Cassie." He said, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly, protectively, around my waist.

"And my greedy little self" He continued, mumbling into my shoulder, causing vibrations throughout my body "wants to keep you all to himself." He said finally, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Well," I sniffed finally, smiling up at him. "I don't think that will be much of a problem. Because I'm a little greedy when it comes to you too." I finished, kissing him back

"Is that so?" He asked, pushing me backwards towards the wall, until it had my full support, and I was boxed in by his strong arms.

"Yeah Henry Hunter," I said seductively "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**#2**

**Gluttony**

"One, two, three…" I counted out loud, as he looked on, all in all, rather amused by the situation. "Four, five, six…" I continued, rolling my eyes as he stood up and began to walk towards me. "Seven, eight, nine…" I groaned, my calf muscles beginning to ache, and reluctantly giving in. "T…e…n" I managed to get out in a raspy breath, before I collapsed on the floor, my body aching from head to toe.

All the while, he was smirking at me, sipping his little PowerAde, his wife beater clinging tightly to his body, looking so much better than mine did, even while it was dripping with sweat.

"You're a glutton for punishment, you know that, right?" He sighed, extending a hand, which I gratefully accepted. Throwing his full weight into it, he pulled me up in one swift movement, as I glared at him.

"How is it," I groaned, holding my back as I reached for my water bottle "that we can come in here week after week, and all that happens is that I get worse, and you get better… and better looking too…" I mumbled, as he grinned back at me.

"I can get better looking?" He asked, checking himself out in the mirror "Here I was thinking I was some kind of Adonis, but better looking?" He continued, smirking at me.

"And the ego has gone global." I muttered, easing myself into my seat as I continued to glare.

He broke his gaze from the mirror to look at me "Like I said, you're a glutton for punishment." He said, shrugging "I come in here and give it one hundred percent, you come in here and give it two hundred. It's like, you have a fear of failing, so you give it more than you're all, guaranteeing you don't." He said, his eyes flicking back towards the mirror. "God, this whole 'worked out and sweaty' look really works for me, doesn't it?"

Just like that, the brawn replaced the brain. And I could only laugh quietly to myself, because of him, and how he was around other people. More importantly, how he was around me. Sometimes, it scared me, how well he knew me. How he understood my unvoiced fears, how he looked beyond the protective mask that had formed years ago.

How he saw me for who I was: a neurotic child from a loveless marriage, from a shattered home. How he loved me for me.

Finally, I sighed, before standing up and walking over to the ballet bar, and beginning my calf raises once more.

"A glutton for punishment." I heard him laugh. This time, I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**#3**

**Wrath**

"Shit" I swore, slamming my locker door shut angrily, and throwing my books haphazardly into my bag. "Holy mother of…"

"Hey, hey, hey" He said, covering my mouth and gently pulling me back against him. "There will be none of _that_ language here, in the sacred halls of St. Teresa's."

My silent fuming calmed at his mockery, and eventually he eased his hand off me, and spun me around to face him.

"What's wrong with you today?" He said, taking my hand and gently stroking it. "Ever since you arrived, you've been slamming doors and muttering unmentionable words under your breath. Its not…" He said, trailing off when he caught that look in my eyes.

That 'say it and die' look that I'd perfected.

"Its not what?" I snapped at him, preparing for a showdown.

He looked at me and sighed, before taking my hand and pulling me down the deserted hallways, and shoving me into a… broom closet?

We shuffled around for a couple of minutes, pushing one another aside until he finally flicked on a light switch, giving the tiny space a dim light.

I glared at him, while he sighed again, and said finally "It's not you're parents again, is it?" He said, avoiding my angry stare.

"No, it's that fricking time of the month again." I snarled at him, causing his eyes to snap to mine in surprise.

"Prepare to face the wrath of a woman scorned," he said, in a somewhat shocked voice. "I, uh, um…" He said, stumbling along his words as my eyes continued to bore holes in his head. "Would you like me to get you anything?" He said finally, settling with the 'suck up' comment.

After all, it was best to avoid all topics that included, in any minute way, a girl and her monthlies.

"How about some painkillers, and then a gun, so I can shoot myself, because the cramps are bloody killing me." I cried finally, falling into his arms.

So much for the tough and strong act, I thought, as he pulled me into a hug. Can women do _nothing _without the assistance of a male?

"Only if you promise me never to go all 'I am woman, hear me roar' again, okay? I don't much like the Butch ness that it brought out, nor did I like the way you…" He began, before I stomped on his foot and glared at him.

"You better believe there is so much more of the _wrath_ where that came from, and it will be coming very, very soon, to delicate parts of your anatomy unless you get me some painkillers very, _very_ quickly. And yeah, I don't mind if we can never reproduce, I pity the kid who has us for parents." I groaned, as he continued to gawk at me.

"HENRY!" I screamed finally, as he practically dropped me on the floor on his way out of the closet.

What was it they said? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**#4**

**Sloth**

I trudged slowly, cautiously; across the bomb site that he claimed was his room. Claimed being the chosen word there. Scattered on the top layer of rubble were numerous magazines, some sporting, some unmentionable, and the last weeks worth of clothing, I assumed that was left there to grow mould on it, for his science project.

My right foot faltered between a day old sandwich, and a week old banana, flung carelessly from a school bag onto the floor. And underneath that layer, was the layer of schoolbooks from last term; some even, from this term.

The hidden depths of a males mind was something I swore, at that moment, to never try to understand. Because if this room was anything to go by, they were neither deep, nor full of any kind of knowledge, other than how to litter a room in one simple step; dump everything, and never pick it up.

"Was it this bad when we came here two weeks ago?" I asked, finally finding a few centimeters of clear space to stand in. "It's like revenge of the sloth in here!" I said. "Wait…" I continued quietly "ekkkk! I swear, something is alive in here." I yelped, jumping onto his bed "Something was crawling under my foot." I said, still reeling from the squeamish feeling I was getting from being surrounded by so much… junk.

He just laughed at me, before pushing a large pile of papers that were stacked neatly on the end of his bed towards the floor, and taking his place on the bed.

"Now you've gone and hurt their feelings." I said, pointing to the papers "They had a lovely place on that bed, high up, far away from the evil crawly creatures that lurk within the depths of the rubbish in your room." I finished, poking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, now you've gone and hurt the room's feelings." He retaliated, poking his tongue out at me "The room might enjoy being this way?"

"What self respecting room would want to be degraded to… this?" I asked motioning around the cluttered room.

"The Sloth lord." He boomed, pulling out an imaginary light saber "Welcome to the dark side." He said, jumping up on the bed and breathing heavily.

"Well, you certainly are the Sloth Lord." I said, pulling him down towards me. "But I wonder if you're mother knows anything about this." I said, wriggling my eyebrows at him.

"You wouldn't dare…" He said, pinning me down on his bed and tickling me gently.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I gasped between breaths, finally leaning up to kiss him gently, before pushing him off me, and making a hasty exit towards the door.

I paused in the doorway, turning to see his saddened expression, his puppy dog eyes pleading for me to join him.

"Don't worry Sloth Lord," I said, "I'll be back. And I won't even tell your mum…" I said, smirking at him "… unless it's tidy within the hour." I heard him groan, and smiled to myself. "Have fun on the dark side." I finished, shutting the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**#5**

**Envy**

I smiled as I watched his face become red with anger, twisted and tormented as he watched on. My eyes flicked between the guy (I didn't quite know his name) and him, so very amused by the state of possessiveness.

A pause in conversation. I smiled a little, and touched his hand gently. Then mentioned that I really should be getting back to my party. He smiled back, sadly, and told me he wished we'd had longer together.

Then, he pulled out the business card, and scribbled a number down on it, telling me to call him if I ever felt I needed to be treated like a lady for a night. I smiled, and graciously accepted the card, leaving him with a shy grin, as I sauntered away, well aware that it was not the length of my hair he was watching.

He'd been so attentive throughout the entire exchange. His eyes at never left mine. They'd never wondered down my body, tracing out my assets in his mind. Unlike the other man's, who card I threw away the instant he was out of sight.

I felt his hand on my arms; pull me towards him, angrily, demandingly. He needed reassurance. He needed proof. He needed to know I belonged to him. That I was his possession, that he had my heart locked away, and only he held the key.

He needed to know everything he should have known. But still, he had watched on, the jealously burning green in his eyes.

"Jealous much?" I asked, stroking feather light touches up and down his arms as he fumed silently to himself.

"Aren't I always?" Came his gruff reply, his hazel eyes laced with a raw desire, as if he yearned for something more than my words. As if he wanted the physical proof that I was his.

"Right… here." I said, pointing to my hipbone, sticking it out towards him. "That's where it is." I said, licking my lips, watching his eyes trail down my body towards my flesh. "That…" I mumbled, taking his hand in mine and tracing the pattern "That is where you branded me. Where I branded myself. Where I made claim that I was yours. Now and forever." I said firmly, my own eyes now full of fire.

"Mmm" he replied, as he continued to trace the pattern, over and over.

"I'm yours." I said finally, as he looked up into my eyes. "I always have been. And I promise, I always will be."

He took my hand in his, and interlocked our fingers together. He pulled me close to him, and leant my head on his chest, and I was able to hear his heart racing faster than his usual steady beat.

"That's what it does to me." He confided "That's what seeing you with them does. It turns me into the green-eyed monster. The jealously, it almost kills me."

We stayed like that for a while. Lost in one another. Lost in the moment. Remembering that jealously will drive you mad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tale of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**#6**

**Lust**

"God, what is it, a million degrees in here?" I asked, fanning myself, as I slumped down in the chair, attempting to cool myself, even a little.

Don't let it fool you. Heatwaves in the middle of autumn, they really suck deep down. Just as you were preparing yourself for a love affair with winter, with all its rainy nights, and brisk cold mornings, it hits you. And then you can't move, because the heat is so unbearable.

I picked another melting ice-cube up from the bucket and ran it down my belly. The ice cold melted against my hot skin, sending an uncomfortable, yet thrilling sensation across my body. I watched, as tiny water droplets formed at the base of my belly, and took pleasure in swirling the cool water around in circles across my body, bringing me some relief from the heat… for now.

I felt him hovering behind me, lurking in the shadows, watching me. More often than not, I would feel him behind me before I saw him. His strong arms would pull me towards him and our bodies would connect before my eyes fell upon his angelic form.

Today, he stalked towards me, our eyes met, and he looked at me with that lustful gaze. I knew that he'd lost it, and that I'd lose it as soon as his hands were on my naked skin. He stood above me, enjoying his position of power, as I became more helpless every time I looked at his toned body, every time my eyes flicked over his strong arms, wanting them to just take me, carry me, and pin me down as he had his way with me.

Finally, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I pushed myself up from the chair and hurtled myself into his body, causing us to crash into one another, and fall backwards onto the lounge that was situated so conveniently behind us. His arms gripped at my hips as he pulled me to him, my hands frantically ran up and down his chest, feeling his strong muscles flex every time they touched a soft spot.

His lips were on mine, biting, gnawing at me, kissing me hard and fast. His tongue was trailing across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. His hands ran up and down my sides, his light touch burning my skin wherever it went. I sucked in a breath as his hand moved over the waist of my short shorts, and he pulled away from me, his eyes meeting mine, thick with desire.

"If you say stop," He said, breathing heavily above me "I'll stop."

I shifted a little underneath him, causing an illicit groan to escape his lips. He glared down at me, and rearranged himself, as I giggled a little. His look was serious, and in that moment, I knew that no matter what happened today, it would all be all right, because he loved me, and would never hurt me. Behind his lust, there was something deeper, something almost indescribable, something I would try to figure out on another day. Today, I just wanted to feel him inside me. I just wanted skin on skin.

"Did you hear me tell you to stop?" I murmured up at him.

He smiled down at me, and cupped my chin gently, lifting it upwards as I met his lips with a tender kiss. Suddenly, the heatwave, the unbearable sitting around, feeling lethargic, feeling hot… it all disappeared.

Bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tales of Sinners**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

**

* * *

**

**#7**

**Pride**

"_I've been a proud man my entire life."_ Darcy said, as he walked along next to Elizabeth. I sighed a little; as Henry played with lose strands of my hair.

"You're a little like him." I said, nudging Henry as we both turned to look at the screen.

"What, devastatingly handsome and superior in all other ways?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No." I replied, as I elbowed him "You're proud. And you're pride always gets in the way of you seeing the full picture." I said, as he made a face at me.

"Cass, I am not proud. I just know what's right and what's wrong. I stick to my convictions, and don't ever let anyone tell me what to do. That's not being proud, that's being self assured." Henry replied, easing me off him as he stood up to turn off the TV.

"What about all those times you've been wrong, but haven't had the guts to admit it?" I replied, as he collected the plates and walked towards the sink with them. "There's nothing wrong with admitting every once in a while that your pride has been a little wounded, you know?" I said, as he turned to glare at me.

"Do you really want to have this discussion with me Cass?" He asked, throwing the dishes violently into the sink.

"I think I do." I replied, standing up and walking over to him. "First of all," I said, standing a little away from him "You've got to not get all hot headed about this. While nothing turns me on more than when you're angry and passionate about something, violence is never the answer." I said, as he stared at me.

"Thank you Dr. Phil." He replied, a snarky bite to his tone. "But the last thing I need is a lecture, thanks all the same." He snapped at me, moving past me gently as he walked back into the living room.

"I'm not giving you a lecture," I said relentlessly, as I followed him. "I just find it all kinds of amazing how you always manage to psycho analyse me, but whenever I try to put a word in, you cut me off, and then sulk until I let it blow over. Well not this time Henry Hunter," I said decisively, pushing him back down onto the lounge "This time, we're going to psycho analyse you."

"What's to analyse?" He asked, shrugging "I'm me. And I'm hot headed, and proud, and stubborn, and I wouldn't change a thing about myself." He said nonchalantly "Session over."

"But why are you all these things Henry? What the hell happened to make you so angry? I mean, the root of all my problems can be traced back to my upbringing, my parents, and the too and fro game they've been playing with me my entire life. But you're family, they are the sweetest people ever." I sighed "So, what happened?"

"Somewhere along the line, I didn't want to be that sweet kid that got trodden on any more. I used to be that quiet kid in the corner, who did everything right, and never, got in trouble. You know, that kid that got picked on by the bullies, who was never left alone by anyone. Then, one summer, I decided enough was enough. And I changed. I became the proud man you know today. I didn't want to be pushed down to the bottom any more."

"Oh…" I said softly, as Henry nodded his head. "I…" I began, unsure of what to say.

"Cass," He said gently "It's okay. I mean you know those ten million things I love about you?" He asked me, as he took my hand in his, and I nodded gently.

"Well, that's another one of them." He said, as he kissed the palm of my hand. "The fact that you want to know me inside and out, and you refuse to give in until I open up to you."

I smiled, as he pulled me close to him.

"You know what I'm proudest about?" He whispered into my ear later on.

"What?" I answered sleepily.

"Having you in my life." He replied, kissing my head as I smiled, drifting of into a content slumber.


End file.
